Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fightersgame, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from Garou Densetsu, meaning "Legend of the Hungry Wolf"). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry). He has a knack for scoring in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. His official nickname is The Legendary Wolf and South Town Hero. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, he was voted as the fifteenth favourite character with a total of 690 votes. 270 votes from the male fans and 420 votes from the female fans. In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with a total of 162 votes, one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero". In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the fourth favorite character with a total of 2,479 votes. At Vigamus, a museum of videogames sponsored by the municipality of Rome, a special illustration lists Terry as the mascot of the early 90's era of Neo Geo. On Falcoon's SNK 40th anniversary page he states that both Terry and Mai are his favourite SNK characters. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Fighters Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Good vs. Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable characters Category:In love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Merciful characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Wise Characters Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Casanova Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Link's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE!